Broken
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Holly has an important realisation, but it's weight is too much for her to bear, so she panics and breaks something fragile. How will Butler and Foaly fix it? But in the end, who will truly fix that which has been broken?


an:** okay, well, I just looked at my history, and realised exactly how much I'm writing, and it's quite a lot! It's quite sad actually, I need a life, maybe a boyfriend, I don't know. Btw, I'm really proud of this one, so I hope you guys like it!**

**disclaimer: you see that word there? Disclaimer? Do you think that I would have to type that word out if I owned this? Do you? Sheesh people!**

"Will you go out with me?" The nasally voice of one Chix Verbil came at Holly's door. She had answered the door to find him outside, dressed in a tux and holding a rose.

"No." Holly replied tersely, and slammed the door in his face. She turned back into her apartment and sank down into a chair. She never went out with any of the guys that asked her out. Well, there was one guy that she might have gone out with... 'Ring ring' Her communicator rung. Only one person had that number. She picked up.

"Hello Holly." Came his silky smooth voice, with its Irish accent. His image popped up on the screen.

"Hello Artemis." She replied, begrudgingly. She hoped her voice wasn't shaking too much. She looked at the screen. Bad move. His eyes looked back at her, capturing her eyes through the screen.

"I wanted to ask you something..." He trailed off. Unbeknownst to Holly, many guys thought she was pretty, and consequently asked her out. He didn't think she was pretty, he thought she was beautiful.

"Wha... What did you want to ask me? Don't just sit there staring!" She said, trying to be herself, yet still stuttering a little. She hoped he didn't see._ Why am I suddenly so nervous? _She asked herself. Suddenly, the realisation hit her. She was in _love! _Her eyes popped open, and her jaw dropped. "Sorry Arty, I have to go!" She said hurriedly, then hung up.

_"Holly,_ wait!" Artemis called, but she was gone already. "Well, that was rude." He muttered, and coming from him, that was something.

Holly once again sunk into her couch. She never thought she would fall in love. And she fell in love with _Artemis Fowl! _She never thought she put herself out there enough to fall in love. She must have fallen in love with him during one of their adventures. This was bad! She never thought she would say 'yes' to the right guy. Her communicator rang again, and she picked it up and looked at it. _I don't have the energy for this now. _She placed it back on the table.

Holly walked into her office the next day and sat down behind her desk. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, then began her paperwork. Suddenly, a vent rattled overhead, and then dropped down to the floor. Artemis Fowl II dropped through. Holly stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He glared at her.

"I came to see if you were alright." He replied. "Judging by your expression last night, I'd say that there was something seriously wrong. "

"Nothing is wrong, Artemis." She said coldly. She had made up her mind. She was just going to push him away, and hope for the best. He scowled back at her.

"There is definitely something wrong. I know you. You are my best friend." He insisted. Holly thought about what she had to do next. She steeled her nerves.

"Artemis, you are a criminal, and I am LEP. You are not my best friend, I don't even like you very much." She said, her heart breaking as she saw the flash of hurt and betrayal in his eyes before they closed off, becoming as cold as ice.

"If that is how you feel, Captain Short, then that is fine. I am taking my leave now." He turned swiftly on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. No one saw the tear that dripped down his face. Behind him, Holly collapsed onto that floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Five weeks later**

Artemis Fowl II was a cold cruel, teenage criminal mastermind. In the past three weeks, he had successfully pulled off two of the most major crimes of the century, stealing the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London, and pillaging the Smithsonian, alongside bankrupting many corporations. He had turned back into that menace he was at the age of twelve, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Butler and Juliet watched all this, wondering what had gotten into him. Eventually, enough was enough. Butler decided to call Foaly, and ask him what had happened.

"Mud Boy! How dare you contact me!" Came Foaly's voice through the fairy communicator.

"It's Butler." Butler tried to say to Foaly. But Foaly wasn't done yet.

"...You and your high and mighty ac! She has been so upset for the past five weeks, ever since you came here!" Foaly was extraordinarily angry.

"It's Butler!" Butler roared through the mic.

"Butler? Oh, err, I am sorry. What do you want?" Foaly calmed down.

'"Foaly, there is something really wrong with Artemis. He's turned back into his old personality! You know, before he met Holly?" Butler told him. Foaly looked curious.

"Well, there is something wrong with Holly, too. She has been really down and upset for the past five weeks, ever since Artemis came to visit her." He said, frowning slightly.

"Knowing the two of them, they probably just had a fight." Butler said. Foaly nodded in agreement.

"The next question is, what did they argue about this time. I think it's a little more serious than what colour is the best." He continued. "I'll look into the security feeds." Holly and Artemis's voice came through the speakers, high and tinny.

_"Artemis, you are a criminal, and I am LEP. You are not my best friend, I don't even like you very much." _

_"If that is how you feel, Captain Short, then that is alright. I am taking my leave now." _ Butler heard the door slam, and then a sob.

"why would she do something like this? She knew that she was the only one who could break him." Butler asked Foaly. Foaly pondered this for a moment.

"I think I know why. A couple of weeks back, I asked her what Artemis thought of the new suit, and she had the oddest reaction to his name, as if... As if..." Foaly stopped, and his mouth dropped open.

"What? What?" Butler asked, hurriedly.

"I think... I think Holly has fallen in love with Artemis!" Foaly choked out. Butler grinned at him.

"That makes sense. You haven't seen them together like I have. I know Artemis likes her back. He pretty much hyperventilated when she so much as touches him!" He said, then smirked. "Now all we have to do is get them together. Get plotting, donkey boy."

"Holly! I have a new assignment for you." Trouble's voice crackled through the speakers of her helmet.

"Coming Trouble." She replied. She walked into his office quickly. "What's the assignment this time?" She asked. "Trolls? Goblins?"

"No. I just want you to go up to Fowl Manor and bring the Fowl down here. Foaly wants to talk to him. Now go, quickly, before I have to fire you!" He said. Holly didn't argue, just scowled and walked out.

Holly flew through the clean Irish air, towards Fowl Manor. She sped past rolling green hills and farms, and the odd settlement or two. She touched down at the front gate. She knocked, and butler answered. "Hello Holly!" He said warmly, leading her inside and into a small sitting room. "Wait here please. I will fetch Master Artemis." He said. Holly went into the room and sat down on the couch facing a wing back armchair.

Butler returned a few minutes later with Artemis in tow, who Holly heard from a very long distance away. "Butler, whatever you have to show me, it is not nearly as important as bankrupting Phonetix and my plan to steal the Rosetta Stone." He said, in a cold tone. His phone dinged. "I must answer this e-mail." He said tersely. Holly heard a rustling as he pulled out his phone. He walked into the room, typing quickly. Eventually he finished, and, after putting his phone in his pocket, he looked up. His mouth dropped open wordlessly when he saw Holly, then closed again, becoming a hard line once more. Holly looked him over. He was dressed impeccably, tie straight, shirt tucked in and blazer sitting exactly right on his shoulders. His hair was slicked back. In fact, the only thing wrong with his appearance was the dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping. "Butler, I do not wish to talk to Captain..." He said, as he turned towards the door. However, it was too late. Butler had already closed the door behind him, and locked it. He sighed, and turned to the armchair, and sat down in it, back as straight as a ruler.

"Fowl, as soon as we get out of here, you need to come downtown Haven with me. Foaly wants to speak with you." She said, coldly. "I really don't want to be here." She muttered under her breath, just loud I enough for him to hear. In actuality, she was ecstatic to see him, even though he appeared to be turning back into a monster. She looked into his eyes. They were devoid of emotion, just cold cruel pools of icy blue.

"Captain Short." He said coldly. "Do you not think that I wish to be anywhere but in the same room as a girl I considered to be my best friend, until she said otherwise. Do you not think that I wish to be anywhere else but within the company of a girl I thought I could trust with my life and my love?" He ranted, then stopped, realising what he had said. Holly gasped. _He loved her?_ "I apologise, Captain Short. I am simply under a lot of mental strain at the moment." _I have really done it now. I have confessed my feelings, and if Holl-Captain Short's behaviour towards me five weeks ago is any indicator, she doesn't even like me that much._

Holly was dumbfounded. He loved her? She wasn't sure whether to punch him, or to kiss him. "Artemis, listen. I'm sorry for the way I acted all those weeks ago. I was simply upset because I never thought that I would fall in love, and when I did, I was unsure, and didn't know what to do about it..." Holly realised she was rambling, and telling him, her best friend, everything. She tried to explain again. "Artem-Arty. You are my best friend, and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, and if I knew what it would do to you, I would never have done it. I... I am just unsure of myself at the moment, and I wasn't thinking straight at the time..." She was cut off by Artemis.

"Who do you love?" He asked. _I have really stuffed up. _He thought to himself. _Now, not only have I ruined my friendship with her, but she loves someone else. _

"I can't tell you that, Artemis." She said, her face heating up.

"Holly, if we are best friends, then you will tell me this, because best friends are meant to trust one another." He said. If he couldn't be the one that Holly is to be with, then he will at least ensure it is someone worthy of her love, someone with a good heart. If that was so, then he would let her go. He loved her enough to not be selfish, and if she was happy, then he was happy.

"it's you, okay Artemis! I love you, and I was behaving that way towards you all those weeks ago because I was scared. I've never been in love before, and I thought you didn't love me back. At any rate, I'm not good enough for you. You are a gods damned Fowl! People will expect a good marriage, and not some second rate, poor LEP officer with no connections at all!" She said, tears beginning to roll down her face. Artemis stood up and faced her.

"Holly! How could you ever think that? Of course I love you. In what twisted universe would I not? Anyway, it is I who is not good enough for you! To quote what you said, I am a criminal, and you are LEP!" He said, visibly upset now. Unbeknownst to them, Butler, who had been watching them through the video feed with Foaly, had opened the door silently, and crept up behind Artemis. This was the third stage of their plan. Butler stopped right behind Artemis, on an angle so that Holly wouldn't see him, and gave Artemis a push, with just enough force to push him forwards onto Holly. He would have been furious, if he wasn't otherwise occupied.

Holly was extremely surprised to find Artemis suddenly on top of her. Their faces crashed together, and their lips met. Holly expected him to draw back, and Artemis expected her to push him off. When Artemis didn't pull back, she took it as permission to kiss the crap out of him. Holly rolled her body up onto the couch, where she lay on her back, and Artemis rolled on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. Eventually, to Holly's great dismay, they broke apart. Artemis smirked down at her.

"Congratulations, my love. You broke something, and you finally have fixed it."


End file.
